


Maybe Together We Can Get Somewhere

by KD (AbstractSong101)



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid Klaine, Klaine Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractSong101/pseuds/KD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Bingo prompt Road Trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Together We Can Get Somewhere

Blaine skidded towards the door on his socked feet, nearly overestimating his stopping distance and crashing into his mom. They didn’t often get unexpected visitors, his parents were never home often enough for people to risk showing up without calling first.

He’d seen the car pull up outside their house from his bedroom window, though, and knew it was his best friend at the door. Summer vacation had been a flurry of spending time at each other’s houses. However, they hadn’t made plans to hang out that day, Kurt had said his dad wanted him to stay at work with him all day, so Blaine had resigned himself to a day of trying to persuade Cooper to play with him. As always, Coop had been uninterested beyond a thirty minute dance “lesson,” and Blaine had found himself sitting by his window, wishing he was allowed to bike over to Mr Hummel’s car shop.

"Blaine!" His mother admonished, brushing some imaginary dust off of her skirt. "Watch where you’re going!"

"Sorry, mom. It’s Kurt at the door," he grinned, pointing towards it to emphasize his point.

She shook her head at his enthusiasm, clearing her throat before she slowly pulled the door open.

"Hi Kurt!" Blaine all-but shouted. "I’m so glad you’re here."

Kurt smiled, but didn’t cross the threshold into Blaine’s house. Instead, he looked up at his dad and elbowed him gently in the side.

"Hi, Mrs Anderson." Kurt’s dad scratched his head with his baseball cap before removing it. "I hope we’re not interrupting anything?"

"Nothing important," Blaine’s mom replied, a tight smile on her face. "What can we do for you, Burt?"

"Ah, well. I’ve just found out that I need to go to Chicago for a couple of days for work. Need to check out some new suppliers, you know?"

He paused, waiting for an acknowledgement which never came. Blaine frowned at Kurt, trying to get his attention and figure out what was going on. Kurt resolutely stared at his father.

"So," Burt continued. "I was thinking I could take the boys with me? If you wouldn’t mind letting me look after Blaine for a couple of nights?"

"Won’t he get in the way?"

Burt frowned, Blaine was one of the politest boys he’d ever met, mature beyond his eight years. “Not all all. In fact, he’d be helping to keep Kurt entertained and off my back. One of my buddies up there has got an older son who will babysit them while we’re off meeting people.”

"How are you getting to Chicago?"

"I’ll be driving."

A road trip! Blaine nearly squealed at Kurt. They’d been discussing where they wanted to live when they were older, neither boy content to stay in small-town Ohio. Chicago had been on their list. Kurt offered him a grin before glancing back to his mom.

"Well," Blaine’s mom laughed dryly. "At least I know your car is well maintained."

Burt smiled politely, resting his hand on Kurt’s shoulder.

"When would you be going?"

"Tomorrow morning. Blaine can stay at our house tonight so we can get an early start."

Blaine’s eyes widened, and he grinned up at his mom. “Please, mom?”

"Okay. Go upstairs and pack a bag. Kurt," she smiled down at her son’s friend. "I’m sure you’d like to help him. Make sure you pack some sensible clothes," she shouted after them both as they raced up the stairs.

"Come in," she offered. "Coffee?"

"Please," Burt smiled gratefully. "Thanks for letting Blaine come. Kurt would have been bored out of his mind if he had to go alone."

"Blaine would have been the same if he was left here," she laughed. "Those two are practically inseparable, he’s been in a bad enough mood today and it’s been less than twenty-four hours since the last saw each other."

Before long, the boys were thumping back down the stairs, bags in hand.

"I’m ready," Blaine announced, throwing a quick wave in his mom’s direction. "See you soon, mom."

"Hold on a second, Blaine." She grabbed hold of him by the collar of his shirt. "When are you coming back, Burt?"

"I’m hoping to arrive home sometime Thursday evening."

His answer was met with a wince, “Ah, it’ll just be Cooper here that night. I’ll see you when I’m back from Columbus on Friday night then, Blaine.”

Burt hesitated. It hadn’t escaped him that Blaine preferred to be at their house, or his grandma’s place, than home. Burt wasn’t the sort of guy to doubt people’s parenting skills, but he wasn’t about to send the kid back to microwave meals, a brother who was self-absorbed to say the least, and boredom. “I could keep him on Thursday night and Friday, if that’s easier? Give Cooper a break from babysitting. Tell him to come around on Thursday night for dinner, we can catch a game on TV.”

"Oh, wow, I’ll let him know. Thanks, Burt."

"Bye mom!" Blaine twisted out of her grasp, gave her a quick hug and dashed out of the door, Kurt hot on his heels.

"I’ll drop him back around seven on Friday, will you be home then?"

"I hope to be, yes. If no one is here, you can always take him to my mother’s place."

Burt nodded, placing his baseball cap back on his head. “Okay. See you then.”

He walked out to his car, the boys already on the back seat, heads bent together. He was truly glad that Kurt had a friend like Blaine, and for a long time, he’d considered that it was Kurt who needed Blaine much more than Blaine needed Kurt. It had become clear to him, as years passed, that the friendship was hugely beneficial to both boys.

"Right, who’s up for a trip to the grocery store to get some snacks for the trip?" he asked as he climbed into the car.

* * *

The next morning, both boys clutching a small flask of hot chocolate each, and Burt holding a travel-mug of coffee, they were on their way.

The car was already full of mix tapes which Kurt had made, and while Burt would have loved nothing better than to listen to the sports channel, he knew he wasn’t going to be allowed to.

Kurt and Blaine sat in the back seat together, singing along to every song they knew, and the odd song that Kurt had added for his dad, Burt joined in with, too.

They ate more candy in a morning than they probably should eat in a month, and pressed their faces up against the windows every time they saw anything interesting outside. The magazines they had packed for the journey were all-but forgotten.

Both boys quietened as Chicago came into view. The city loomed large and dark ahead of them, a world that had seemed so bright and inviting in their daydreams. Burt found himself turning around in his seat to check that they were okay.

"It’s so big," Kurt whispered. "What if we get lost?"

"We won’t get lost," Blaine said confidently. Burt glanced back once more to find that the boys were holding hands. "All we have to do is stick together."

"We’re meeting Al at a diner near here, okay? So lay off the candy now, you need to save some room for bacon," Burt laughed, trying to diffuse some of their melancholy. He knew they were both destined for somewhere bigger than Ohio, and didn’t want them to feel overwhelmed at such a young age. "Everything feels better once you’ve had bacon. And pancakes."

Blaine grinned at Kurt, delighted with the turn of events. “Kurt, your dad is _awesome_.”

Kurt nodded back at him, still clutching his hand as they pulled into the parking lot of the diner. “You promise we won’t lose each other?” he whispered, not wanting his dad to hear.

"I promise. I’ll never say goodbye to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Oringinally posted [here](http://klainedrabbles.tumblr.com/post/107223708710/maybe-together-we-can-get-somewhere).


End file.
